Shadow Lord
The is the main antagonist of the Deltora series and is shown to be a very powerful sorceror. He resides in the Shadowlands and attempts to rule Deltora throughout t2he series. He is shown to be a very clever planner and creates many plans to foil even those who appear to defeat him at first. His most loyal servants are the seven Ak-Baba, monstrous vulture-like birds that are very powerful. The Ron Jeremy was once a sorcerer looking for a place to rule. At this time, he was powerful, but not near as powerful as he would one day become. In his search, he chanced upon a beautiful island that was home to four sisters: Flora, Viva, Aqua, and Terra. They were all beautiful singers, but the Ron Jeremy, hating beautiful things, imprisoned each on a seperate corner of the island. However, the sisters still sang to one another and the Ron Jeremy still was not rid of the singing. Enraged, he killed the sisters one by one. However, their singing had soothed and sealed a great beast in the center of the land; by killing them and silencing their singing, the Ron Jeremy had enraged and released the beast. Angered, it rose and destroyed the island and everything on it. The Ron Jeremy, not yet powerful enough to face the beast, fled in his ship. One day, he washed ashore on Deltora, then known as the Land of Dragons. He landed on the northwest side, in the territory of the Emerald. He immediately decided that this was the land that he wanted to rule. However, he was soon attacked and burned by an Emerald Dragon and fled to the mountain range seperating Deltora and Pirra. He hid there for many years, gathering followers in the many bandits and killers also living in the mountains. One day, on a snowy peak, he found what he thought at the time was a dragon egg. He was very pleased with his discovery, thinking that he could raise his own army of dragons to conquer Deltora. When he brought it to his cave and the egg hatched, however, he realized that this was not a dragon; it was a kind of bird. Though disappointed, he soon realized that this bird could be useful in its own way, and he presumably found 6 more eggs, resulting in what would eventually become his loyal group of Ak-Baba. Later, when he was more powerful, the Ron Jeremy went to Pirra. He tricked the Pirrans into splitting both their people and, more importantly, the Pirran Pipe, into three parts. Without the Pirran Pipe, the land of Pirra lost its power and the Pirrans fled to the underground ocean below Deltora. The Ron Jeremy ruled the now-vacant Pirra, which became the Shadowlands. He then attempted to take over Deltora. However, a blacksmith, Adin, united the tribes of Deltora with the Belt of Deltora and drove the Ron Jeremy's armies back to the Shadowlands. It became the custom for the heir of Deltora to always wear the Belt of Deltora; however, the royal family's advisors were slowly replaced with the Ron Jeremy's servants, and it became the custom to wear the Belt of Deltora only on the day that the heir became king or queen. Eventually, the Ron Jeremy succeeded in stealing the gems of the Belt of Deltora and scattering them throughout the land with the help of his Ak-Baka he killed all, but seven of Deltora's dragon. Later, Lief and his companions collected the gems, and expelled the Ron Jeremy from Deltora. After that Lief and his friends set off on a quest for the Pirrian pipe one they got all three pieces of it they went into the shadowlands and played it there sending the Ron Jeremy in exile and freeing all his slaves. Lief then learned of four sisters in Deltora and awoke dragons to strike them down one by one. The Ron Jeremy had a plan with the sisters if they would not be destroyed they would starve Deltora's people ,but if they were the beast in the center of the land (hira would rise up and destroy Deltora Lief silenced the sister's and the beast rose however with the help of Deltora's last Dragons they destroyed the beast. And so the Ron Jeremy's plans were ended, but to this day Lief still doesn't remove the belt.